Kickin It At PCA
by Olivian101
Summary: This is a new version of Zoey 101. Kim and her roommates Claire and Grace find that PCA is not the typical school. In fact, Kim's not sure if this school is actually a school, the dean is to big of a dummy to be an actual principal, and soon bad things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's Pov

I carried both my bags up to my new room at Pacific Coast Academy. "101." I read aloud. I knocked on the door to find it open. I gasp at how awesome the room was. My new home was a light purple room, with built in shelves in the walls, painted orange. I looked at the bare walls and beds. I take out some of the posters I brought and started putting them up. Since I was the first one there, I decided I wanted the single bed. I put neon pink and green butterflies over my new bed. I placed my laptop on the table in the corner of the room. I glance over at the silver-rodded bunk bed on the other side of the room, wondering who my roommates were. I see a red apple-shaped tv and a mini-fridge pressed up against the wall, and two fuzzy green bean bags next to a glass coffee table. Beside the unused bunk beside had a closet. I walk over to the closet to find it partly filled with clothes of every color. "Oh sorry!Let me make some more room!" Someone said. I spun on my heel to find a pretty dark-haired girl with brown eyes. "Oh no, it's fine, there's a dresser with plenty of room for my stuff." I closed the closet. "Are you my new roommate?" She asked. "Yeah... I guess. I'm Kim." I hold out my hand. She firmly takes it. "I'm Grace. Grace Elaine."After a minute of shaking my hand, Grace looks down and blushes. "Sorry, I'm just excited!" I smile. "It's fine, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She flashes me a pretty smile. "Grace!" Someone snaps. "Who are you talking to?" "This is Kim! Our roommate!" Grace says happily to a beautiful red-haired girl with pale,clear skin. The Redhead marches up to me. "If you EVER piss me off or try to, I swear I will shave your head!" She stomps off, thinking I was afraid. Unless she's a first-class murderer, I'll never be frightened by her. I'm a black belt and I've done karate for years now. Few things scare me. "She doesn't seem.." Grace started. "Nice?" I offered. "Yeah." _Think positive, Kim. You have to live with her, so you may as well be friends. _"Hey, let's go check out the lounge." I say to Grace, trying to break the ice. "Yeah! I heard they have a Blix machine with 8 different flavors!" Once we got there I was astonished. This room had pinball machines, air hockey, poker, a flat-screen TV, Several Blix and snack machines. Grace and I exchanged smiles. Grace and I get our favorite Blix flavors and sit down in front of the TV, kicking our feet up on the coffee table. "Hey, after this, I need to stop by my little brothers dorm to check on him. Wanna come with?" I ask. "I would, but I'm going to stop by the PCA store to get some food. Our fridge is the loneliest fridge I've seen in my life!" I roll my eyes and smile. I fish a ten-dollar bill and hand it to her. "What's the Redhead's name?" I ask. "Claire." Grace answers. "Well, tell Claire since we are all living together and eating the food you're buying, we all have to chip in at ten dollars each." I say, thinking this was a good idea since we all should have ten dollars. "Kay." Donna says jumping off the couch. I smile happily. "What are _you _smiling about?" A deep voice asks.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed. This is my first story, so I hope you'll all give me some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I was in my dorm playing monopoly with my roommates Ken and Danny when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Danny asks. "Claire and Grace, Kim's roommates." _What are they doing here? _"Are you babes?" Ken asks. "Um yeah." They answer. "If you two are ug-" Ken didn't finish his sentence because to average-height girls walked in. One had creamy pale skin and waist-long red hair. She wore a baby-blue dress and a smug expression. The other girl had shiny brown hair and dark eyes. "Has Kim came by here?" The Brunette asks worriedly. "No, why?" I ask. "Well, we can't find her. We've looked everywhere. Our room, the boys and girls lounge, roofs, bathrooms, classrooms, every dorm, outside, the PCA stores. She's been gone for hours and I'm getting worried." _Hmm, this really isn't like Kim. _"Calm down babe." Danny said, placing his arm around the redhead, who had sat down on the couch. "I'm not your babe, I'm Claire. And if you touch me one more time, I swear you will not have a arm!" _Feisty. "_Ugh! Let's go Grace!" Claire grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her out of our room. I saw Ken give Grace the 'Call Me' sign. I rolled my eyes.

Kim POV

_What is happening? Why am I here? What doe- _My thoughts were interrupted by the same voice that had asked me why I was so happy. "Hello." The voice said. I saw an guy come out of the shadows. "Who are you?" I ask. "Who are you?" He asks. "Kim. Answer my question." I demand. "I'm Daniel. And you _are _Kimberly Anne Crawford, correct?" He asks so calmly it made me sick. "Yeah, how do you know?" I look around, and realize I must be really far away from PCA. "You're father did some bad things when he was alive. I'm here for justice." My eyes opened wide. "So I'm a hostage? I can't control what my father did!" Most people would be afraid by now. I was filled with rage. I run toward him, planing a flying back kick. Something tugged at my arm and knocked me down. I looked down to see heavy metal attached to my wrist._ Chains, I will not be restricted! _Daniel walked away. Surprisingly, he hadn't broken my phone. I fished it out of my pocket, and went to my contact list. They weren't there! _Well played, Daniel. _234! that was the area code for anyone at PCA! I struggle to dial with my chains, but I manage to dial 234-489-517. I had no idea who I called, but hopefully whoever picked up would help me.

Jack's POV

As soon as I got to PCA, I knew that this wasn't a normal school, but it's amazing here. Plus, I saw the most amazing girl earlier. She had long blond hair and brown eyes that I haven't been able to get out of my head. "Dude, you've been spaced out since we came out of the car. What's with you?" asks Jerry Martinez, My best friend since kindergarten. We had come to PCA together with my dad. "Yeah, I've only known you for like 2 hours and still know something weird is with you." Says my sort-of geeky roommate Milton. "It's this girl, I saw her earlier and I can't get her out of my head." I answer. "You're such a wimp. You always go after one girl at a time. Hit on several girls, and you get several make out sessions." Jerry has always been a player, but he's a good-ish person deep inside. But, as he's said to me before, like it or not, I'm stuck with him. Then, my phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I say casually. "Hi, I'm Kim Crawford. I go to PCA and I've been kidnapped and have been captured by this guy named Daniel. Who is this?" "Jack Brewer, if this is a prank-" "It's not a prank." Kim interrupted. "I don't know where I am, but I know Daniel captured me for something my father did. Can you please put Dean Gilespie on the phone?" At this point, I'm dazed at what this random person is telling me. "Yeah sure, give me a minute." I bolted off my bed and ran to the dean's office. "I have an emergency. I need to see the dean right now." The secretary looked alarmed and walked to the dean's office and asked if he could see to me right away. "Yeah, whatever." I heard him say. The secretary gestured me to go in. "Sir, I've received a phone call saying a student has been kidnapped by someone named Daniel. She requested that she speak to you." I say, handing him the phone. He paused a moment, listening to the girl explaining. "Well, just stay there. I guess I'll call the police or whatever." Dean Gilespie says, hanging up the phone and handing it to me. "Aren't you going to call the police?" I ask. "Yeah, I'll do it later."

Grace POV

"Claire, you don't think Kim was kidnapped, to do?" I say, staring at the empty floral pink-and-orange bed across the room. It was to cheerful for how I was feeling. "Maybe, I don't know. I was to mean to her. I feel terrible. And now I might never get to tell her why!" Claire exclaimed, on the verge of tears. "Why were you like that anyway?" I ask carefully, not wanting to make her mad. "It was all because of freaking Jerry Martinez! He was hitting on me, I thought he was cute, we got into an intense make out session, then once it was over, he took off, telling me to get out of his life! I'm so sorry how I acted to you and Kim!" Claire said putting her face against my light purple and white pillow and I knew she was crying. "Claire, can you at least cry in your own bed?" I say, trying to make her smile. "Sure, whatever." She says, moving to the bottom bunk, where her green polka dotted bedspread and fuzzy blue and pink pillows were.

**Thanks for reading! You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, even if I only have 3 or 4. Still... Anyway, thanks, I love you all, and if anyone has any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me! Also, special shout-out to Autumn1999 for my first review ever! I made this chapter longer with you in mind! One last thing, I have absolutely no idea whose phone number 234-489-517 is, so, don't think I'm a stalker or anything if it happens to be yours. One last thing, I was watching Zoey 101 while writing this, so that Kim, Claire, and Grace's room is based on Zoey, Quinn and Lola's room. As always I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.**

**-Olivian101**


	3. Chapter 3

Grace POV

After waking up and getting breakfast at the cafe, I had heard a rumor that Jack Brewer had Kim's phone number and was talking to her every day. I had to find Jack Brewer, I had to know if Kim was okay. "Claire!" I yelled, opening our room's light blue door. Claire jumped in surprise. "What?" She said, grouchily. "I heard a rumor that this guy named Jack Brewer has been talking to Kim!" Claire perked up. "Who's Jack Brewer?" She asks. "I don't know, but I have a yearbook from last year, maybe he's in there." I said, grabbing my yearbook from one of the orange painted shelves in the wall. I threw it at Claire, who caught it from her green mop of a bean bag chair. "What's his last name? Brewer?" She asked. I nodded then climbed the ladder to my bed. I hoped Kim wasn't in any pain. She had been so good, even if I just met her, I could tell she was kind, considerate, sweet, compassionate, the kind of person everyone likes. I sigh. "Ooh! I found him!" Claire exclaimed, showing me the picture. "Oh, someone's been doing his push-ups. How could I have missed him?" Claire shrugged. "But now that we know what he looks like, I'm sure we can find and talk to him." Claire glanced at Kim's digital clock, reading 7:00. "We better start getting ready for class." Claire walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. I looked in the closet. I had to be sure I looked good for Hottie-Mc-Jack. I finally decided on a sparkly Caribbean blue tank top and white shorts. I sat down in front of Kim's laptop, because she has this webcam on her laptop that we like to use as a mirror. I brush my hair and apply silver eye shadow, mascara, and blue eyeliner. Claire walked in, and took at least 20 minutes to decide what she was going to wear. "Ugh! All of my stuff is boring!" She complained. "You can borrow something of mine." I suggested, not wanting to get in an argument with Claire. "Yay!" She squealed, rummaging through my half of the closet and finally pulled out my black, pink, and white skirt and paired it with a white top. "Ready?" I asked, grabbing my book bag and stuffing a tube of lip gloss in the side pocket. Claire nodded and pick up her book bag from the floor and her homework from one of the shelves in our walls. Then followed me in the hallway. "Be on the lookout for Jack when we go outside." Claire advised. We step outside, walking down the concrete stairs. All of a sudden, I see myself flying down them, landing painfully and looking at someone's Jordan's. I look up to see the same person we looked at in the yearbook! "Are you okay?" Jack asked. "Oh my god, it's Jack, Claire, it's Jack!" He looked confused. "Have we met before? I don't remember you..." Jack looked half scared, half creeped out. "Sorry about Grace, she heard a rumor that you have talked to our roommate Kim-" Claire was interrupted by Jack saying that he has talked to Kim. "Is she okay? Has the kidnapper been torturing her? Is she about to die?" I ask, wanting all the information now and fast. I was about to ask more questions when Jack cut in. "She's fine, I talk to her yesterday and she told me to call her tomorrow. But Daniel, her kidnapper, knows she has a phone, but he erased all her contacts, but he doesn't know she's been talking anyone. That's everything I know. Now, who are you and how do you me?" We explain and tell him our names and dorm room so he can keep us updated. "Well, I'll come by your dorm after Kim and I talk." We part ways and walk to class.

SEVEN HOURS LATER (A HOUR AFTER SCHOOL)

Jack's POV

"You know, the whole point of a test is to know about it, then not study! It's just cruel to have a surprise quiz." After hearing Jerry complain about the History pop quiz for the walk from class to our dorm, I was getting irritated. "Okay, time to call Kim, time for Jerry to leave!" I say. "Hey dude, I've got a feeling that you have a little crush on Kim!" Jerry says in that annoying I'm-up-to-something voice. "But what happened to the blond mystery girl, with the brown eyes you couldn't out of your head?" Jerry asked with sarcastic sappiness in his voice. I rolled my eyes. "I haven't seen her around for a couple of days. Now, leave." Jerry sighed, unhappy I told him what to do. Still, he walked out, leaving the door open. I take a deep breath, close the door and dial Kim's number. "Hello?" A quiet voice says. "Kim?" I ask. "Hey Jack, it's me, but Daniel almost heard us talking last time, so I need to keep it down." "So, Kim, he hasn't done anything to you, has he?" I heard a gasp, some rustling, and a male voice. "Kim, I'm here. I won't hurt you, but your nightmare is just about to start." I heard more footsteps. "Kim? Are you okay?" I heard more rustling. "Jack, I'll talk to you later. I'm not in a very talkative mood." She hung up. "Oh, Kim." I whispered. With a heavy heart, I got up and walked to room 101 to talk to Grace and Claire. After the first knock the door swung open. "Hi, Jack, come in, I need details!" Grace said, dramatically flopping down on a green bean bag chair. Claire sat in the other bean bag, finishing a text, then shutting off her phone. "Well, Daniel said he wasn't going to hurt her-" I was cut off by Claire and Grace both sighing in relief. "But-" Again I was cut off by Claire and Grace, this time crossing their arms across their chests and saying "Awww!" in unison. I smile lightly. "But, Daniel said that 'Her nightmare was about to begin' I don't know what that means, but it sounds bad." Claire seemed deep in thought. Grace seemed bubbly as ever. She walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of Blix. She tossed one to Claire, hitting her and making her jump. "Want one?" She asked. I nodded and she threw on to me. She climbed up the ladder, laying on the top bunk. "Aren't you concerned?" I ask, confused by her behavior compared to Claire's. "Well, of coarse I am. Kim is my friend, I would lose an arm to insure her safety, but I can't do anything right now, so I'll think later." I thought of telling them about my plan to sneak off campus and look for Kim. "I have a plan."Claire said. Grace perked up. "What? What is it? Tell me!" She insisted. "I will if you shut up!" Claire snapped. "Sorry, Kim's kidnapping has kinda freaked me out. But anyway, this is my plan. First, we go to Sushi Rox and gorge ourselves. Trust me, we'll need it. Second, we wait until it's like 3:00 am, when nobody will be around. Then, we sneak of campus and search for Kim. We find her, call the police have the guy-" "Daniel" I interrupt. "Daniel, arrested and come back to PCA." Claire plan was more thought out, but essentially the one I had thought out. "We'll need to take a bunch of food and water that won't spoil, and we need a day that'll be perfect to go." I said. "Yeah, this Friday, you know, the PCA tradition!" Grace said, happy that she helped think something in the plan. The PCA tradition was that after the first week of school, the students took a week off, free to do anything at PCA. It would be perfect, no one would notice we're missing. "Perfect." Claire said. "Bring a bunch of water, chips, crackers, granola bars, anything that won't spoil. Oh, and it's probably a good idea to bring a change of clothes. Just one." Claire said, staring at Grace when she said 'Just one'. Grace pretends to be surprised, then giggles. "Anyway, put it all in your backpack, we'll need to keep it light." We all nod at Claire. We hear a knock. "Yo, Jack, what have you been doin'! Are they hot?" Jerry. Of all the people with bad timing, Jerry had the worst. He and, to my surprise, walked in with Milton. "We've been working on a plan, nothing else." I answer, knowing Jerry had a dirty mind. "Surrrrre." He said. "Then tell me your 'plan'" He said, air quoting 'plan'. I rolled my eyes and let Claire explain. When she finished, Milton said, "I'll help, if you guys need anyone else to come along." Claire said it was fine, and Jerry said he'd come too. "Really?" I ask. Jerry isn't really the kind of person who helped. "Is she hot?" Jerry asked. "Yeah, whatever." Claire said, rolling her eyes. "I'm in!"

**Well, I've worked on this all day, and it's finally ready! I hoped you all enjoyed and will give me feedback. I love all the reviews and they just want me to write more and more chapters! :D As usual, if any one has an idea they want me to use in the story, don't be afraid to tell me! Love you all!**

**-Olivian101**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

_Your nightmare is about to start. Your nightmare is about to start. _These words have rung in my ears ever since Daniel said them. He had promised not to hurt me physically, and yet he hurt me so much while keeping his promise. If it weren't for the chains, I would have knocked him unconscious by now and escaped. _You're weak. You're loosing control of your own life. _The only time this nagging voice inside my head was when I talked to Jack. I wondered if it was possible to fall in love with a voice. Or maybe it was Jack? I didn't know how to feel. The only clear thing I felt was the worry for the ones I love. Guilt. I could have broken free.

_"What are _you_ so happy about?" Daniel had said. I had whirled around, seeing an unfamiliar face. He stroke my cheek, muttering "You're the one." He finally stroke down to my chin, firmly pushing and keeping it there for 30 seconds, and I blacked out. I had woken up here, and had been miserable ever since._

The last statement wasn't exactly true, I wasn't miserable when I talk to Jack. I feel comfortable and free to speak my mind. I wonder if Jack felt the same way. _Probably not, he just thinks of me of a poor captured girl. I'll show him. I'll break free and meet him. _I felt my fierceness, my spirit.

"Hello, Kim." A male voice said. "You chose a bad time, Daniel. If you don't let me go right now, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Kim? Kill me here and now? You are chained, with nothing here that can possibly break you free. I would like to set you free, truly I do, but if I did, I will regret it for the rest of my life. I need justice. I need to know that I'm avenged."

"Then hit me, kick me, Kill me, do anything so I can leave!" I screamed. "You are causing me more pain than you know keeping me here!"

Jack's POV

It was finally time to start our plan. We had just walked outside of Sushi Rox and we were going back to Room 101 to hang out before 3 a.m. hit and double-check our supplies. Grace unlocked the blue door and we all went in. I laid down on Kim's bed, inhaling the sweet smell of roses. Claire and Grace laid in their beds, Grace on top, Claire on bottom. Jerry and Milton sat on bean bags. "Okay, everyone collected food, right?" Milton asked. Everyone got up and put all the food we brought in a pile. There was a mountain of potato and barbecue chips and bottled water, two boxes of sugar cubes, three bags of rice, and a jar of honey. "Who brought the honey and rice?" Jerry asked. "Me," Milton said, "Rice is a reasonable and fast meal. Honey will add flavor to the rice, and it won't spoil. Let me guess, Jack, you brought the sugar cubes." I looked down guiltily. "Just one." I admitted.

"I brought the other. It won't spoil, and it tastes good, so..." Grace says. "Guys, this is all food that won't go bad and is edible. We should be good for at least eight days. This is good!" Claire lightly said. I glanced at Kim's digital clock. It was already 12:35! "Hey, I'm getting tired," Milton reported. "Do you guys have any soda?" Grace climbed down the ladder and crouched down at the mini fridge. She tossed one on her bed to drink later, and gave everyone else one too, knowing that everyone else was getting tired too.

"Hey guys, I've got a really scary ghost story, if you want to hear it." Jerry said evilly. "Yeah, let hear it!" We all said enthusiastically. As the story got to the scarier part, Grace climbed down the ladder and sat in the beanbag with Jerry, snuggling up to him. He smiled down at her and continued his story. At the end of the story, everyone was scared out of their mind, Grace was sitting on Jerry's lap, and I scrambled to turn on Kim's table lamp. Claire turned on the floor lamp next to a closet. While she was up on her feet, Claire grabbed Grace's arm and walked her over to her bed, sat her down and gave her a fuzzy pink pillow to hug. Grace scowled at her and Claire whispered something to her. After that, Grace just laid down, propping her self up on her elbow, making no effort to go back to Jerry. _Jerry must have gotten to Claire... Come to think of it, Claire hasn't really said much to Jerry. Typical Jerry, always a player._

"Okay everyone..." I say, trying to break the ice. "I want to ask you something, but first I want to tell you a story. When I got back to my dorm the first day Kim called, Dean Gillespie hadn't seemed shocked at all. I had to remind him to call the police, and I still don't know if he has. He just didn't seem worried and I put him on the phone with her, and luckily I saved her number, because he hung up. You don't think he has anything to do with her kidnapping, do you?"

**Hey hey, everybody! Hoped you enjoyed! I love you all, and I hope you'll tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for the story. Also, Chloe10019, you must have READ MY MIND! All that stuff you said is what I've thought I was going to write in the future! You're definitely a physic!**

**-Olivian101 **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

It was 3:06 in the morning. "Time to go everyone." I announce. I go out first, eager to find Kim. I grab hold to the tree outside of their dorm and carefully climb down. The others follow me down. Something was bugging me about the situation, a feeling I couldn't shake. I tried to clear my mind and put out anything that didn't involve Kim. After several awful hours of searching, we come upon an old house. Milton carefully opens the door, in case someone was in there. "Hello?" He called. No answer, he carefully walks in. I hear a painful-sounding groan. "What was that!?" Grace yelled. "Just the house." I answer. After we searched the house high and low for any sign of Kim, We heard a louder groan and a snap. "Guys, we need to get out of here fast!" Milton was practically yelling. "Why?" asked, an uneasy feeling coming to my stomach. "The roof is about to cave in!" We all start to run to the door we came in, when we heard the loudest noise of all. And a blood-curdling scream. "Grace!" I heard Jerry yell. I counted the people visible. Claire, Jerry, Milton, myself, no Grace. Where was she? "He-he-help." I heard a raspy voice say. We dig through the rubble frantically, and finally Jerry found Grace. She was bruised, scratched and bloody. Especially on her head. She had taken a hard blow on her head. "Did anyone bring a first aid kit?" Claire asks, obviously panicking. We all shake our head no. "Stop the blood," Milton said, looking around for anything, but couldn't find anything. Jerry put his hand over the wound. Grace desperately tried to look at him, but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. "Don't Gracie, just rest." I have never seen this kind of compassion from Jerry. It took me by surprise. "Should I let her sleep?" He asked. "Will she die if I let her sleep?" Milton examined her wound. "She might die from the blood loss, but let her sleep. Your body heals faster while your asleep." Milton says grimly. After hearing that, the tears Claire had held in came. Between the sounds of Grace groaning in pain in her sleep and Claire's heart breaking sobs, it was a sad scene. None of us were sure what to do. My whole body felt numb with sorrow. "I think we should set up camp here. Milton took a tent out of his back pack and started to put it up. "Is anyone hungry?" I ask. Everyone shakes their head no, and ducks their head in the tent, except for Grace and Jerry, who gently laid Grace down inside then lays next to her. I check my watch. 5:00 am. I silently groan. I was so tired. When I woke up, it was bright outside. A few minutes later, Claire's eyes fluttered open. She looked around in shock. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing, I was just hoping all of this was a nightmare." She opens a red backpack and takes out a bag of chips. Her munching woke Milton up. "Who? What? Were? Is that you mommy?" I laugh out loud, making Jerry wake up. His arms, previously wrapped around Grace, went to the ground as he crawled out of the tent. The sudden movement woke Grace and she moaned in pain. Jerry looks back. "Hold on for a minute." He says. "Okay.." Grace weakly says. After all of us, minus Grace, crawled out of the tent. "Hey Jack, what time is it?" Jerry asks. I look at my watch. "3:09." I answer. "Do you think this a good time to call Kim?" Claire asks. "I don't know.' I answer honestly. "Maybe." I walk off and pull my phone from my pocket. I muster up my courage. _What if Daniel took away her phone?_ I was constantly worrying about that, but I still dial her number. By now I have it memorized. After four or five rings, I hear Kim's voice whisper, "Hello?" I smile faintly. "Hey Kim. Quick question, do you have any idea where you are?" There was a pause, and then an answer. "No. Why? Are you gathering information for the police?"

"Not exactly. You see, Claire, Grace, my roommates Milton and Jerry, and I are looking for you. But when we looked in an old house, the roof caved in and Grace took a bad blow to her head." Kim seemed shocked. "No, go back to PCA, I don't want Daniel to hurt you guys too!" She sounded sincere, but 'too'?"Kim, what has he done to you?!" I demand. "Well nothing really. Accept he has me chained to a wall. And he deleted my contacts. That's why I called you. I didn't know who would pick up. But a few days ago he told me he wouldn't hurt me, 'but my nightmare was about to begin.' I don't what that means or what it could mean." _Hmmm. I wonder if it's just a coincidence that Grace got hurt only a few days after he said that. But what could he have done?  
_"Is Grace okay?" Kim asks worriedly. "Not really..." I heard the sound of chains moving from the phone. Something hit me. "Kim, you don't happen to have a GPS app, do you?" I asked excitedly. I could finally find her if she did. "I do, but you have to have one to track some one down." Kim sounded so hopeful, I couldn't help but smile. "I can download one. My parents aren't with me now, so they can't kill me." Kim laughed. I quickly realized something. I have never heard her laugh before now. I loved her laugh. It made me happy. And I wanted to hear the beautiful sounded again and again like a catchy song. "By the way Kim, is there ever a time when Daniel isn't there? I don't want to call and get you busted."

"Yeah, he's never around at 3:00 is the afternoon. How come you want to know all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm going to call you every day, so you'll never lose hope." I answer sweetly.

"Well you know what, Jack? You'll be the highlight of my day. Every day."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all loved it! Any suggestions for the story or any questions, let me know, I'll be more than happy to use or answer them. Love ya'll!**

**-Olivian101**


	6. Chapter 6

Kim's POV_  
_

You know, this is weird that the police haven't came. _What if I'm in another country? I _was_ knocked out for a long _time, but still, he took me in California, and it would take days to travel to a new country. It's amazing what terrible things I have to worry about now. No teenager or child or anyone should have to go through this. No one. But what could I do? I was just the poor, innocent victim. I could just hear that on a news broadcast. '16 year old Kimberly Crawford was having an ordinary first day of high school at Pacific Coast Academy when disaster struck. A suspicious male pressed a pressure point located on the chin, and Kimberly was unconscious. She was kept at the man's house and was receiving phone calls from Jack... Authorities don't know his last name... **(****He's not a robot or anything, Kim just doesn't know his last name, so she's pretending he doesn't have one.) **Jack had lead a group of teenagers who went on a search for Kimberly. Three of the teens don't have last names, but their names are: Jack, Jerry, Milton, Grace Elaine and Claire Brite. Unfortunately, the teenagers didn't discover Kimberly, but now are grieving now that police have found Kimberly's body in a basement of Daniel Butthead's basement. The poor, innocent victim was captured and killed for revenge against Kimberly's father, who passed away several years ago. Tom Hankins has your weather forcast."

Jack's POV

We've been searching for almost a week now and it's like she left the Earth. Everywhere we go I can't get reception to download the app. I look at my watch, hoping it was three so I could call Kim. _Shoot. It's only one. _I walk over to Claire and help her search through a barn, and Milton asked questions to the farmer. Grace and Jerry had stayed where we had set up camp. I got my phone out of my pocket. _Yes! his place has reception! _I tap on the app store icon and wait. Once it finally loaded I searched and downloaded the GPS app. Once we were done, the app had finished downloading. "Guys, I have a sure way to find Kim." Everyone perked up and was staring at me intensely. "How?" Milton asks, talking for everyone. "GPS app. I just got one, and now we can track Kim down." I activate the app, but it needs her full name. "What's Kim's full name?" Claire thought for a moment, then answered. "Kimberly Anne, I think. Oh, her last name is Crawford."

"So, Kimberly Anne Crawford?" Claire nodded. _Pretty._ The app activated and twenty minutes later it said she was in Topeka, Kansas, 48 miles due north. "Guys, you have to see this." I say, passing my phone to Claire. She passed it to Milton. "What's everyone looking at?" Jerry called from camp. Milton hands me my phone and I sprint to him. He burst out laughing. We exchanged confused glances. "What's so funny?" Milton asks. "Topeka! Where do these people get this stuff from?" I roll my eyes. "But Kansas is hundreds of miles away from California." Jerry stopped laughing and seriously said, "Kansas is in California, isn't it?"He snickered still at Topeka. "No, you buffoon! Kansas is a state, and a _long _way from here." Claire hissed. I don't think she's gotten much sleep since we came here, because she had bags under her eyes. I check my watch again, muttering "Please be three, please be three..." _Man, it's only 1:56. _"So how's Grace doing?" Milton asks. "She hasn't woke up yet, but she has pulse. I've checked. She had me so freaked out earlier. She had held her breath while she was sleeping and I couldn't see her breathing and it freaking me out so much!" We all smiled a half-hearted smile. "So, how are we going to find Kim now?" I asked. "We're not. We'll call the police, file a report and let them handle it." Milton said maturely. I couldn't find a reason to go after her. I sigh, feeling defeated. Milton whipped out his phone and called 9-1-1 and started explaining the situation. After the phone call, Milton asked us, "What now?" Jerry's eyes opened wide. "What now? _What now?_ We have some one hurt and you're asking 'what now?' What's wrong with you!?" Milton puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't kill me." Jerry gently took Grace out of the tent, carrying her bridal-style. "To the hospital." He said. "Can you find directions, Jack?" I tap on a icon that said 'save this destination' "Yeah." I answer, already typing in the information the app needed. "Alright, the nearest hospital is 16 miles away." We all groaned, thinking of how bad our legs are going to hurt. "Maybe we should call the police again for a ride?" I suggest. "You'd better not," A familiar voice said. "You'll soon regret the call you did make." We whirled around to see Dean Gillespie. "What are you do here?" I ask, still suspicious of him. "Helping a friend out."_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Jack's POV

"What- who? You're the dean of PCA- I'm so confused!" Claire exclaimed. "Perhaps I've said too much." Rudy told us mysteriously. "Look, I'm so sorry we sneaked out of PCA, but our friend-"

"Kimberly." Our dean finished for me. "Yeah. The girl you talked to on the phone with." He nodded. "Okay, this has dragged out long enough, Dean. Who are you helping and why are you here?" Claire finally said. "You children probably don't know him, but he goes by Daniel." After a series of eye rolling, gasps, and "What?"s, we caught on. He was helping Daniel by delaying on the 911 call, and he possibly could have caused the building to collapse. "You-you did this! You monster!" Dean Gillespie pouted sarcastically. "I know, Jack, I'm so awful. But, may I remind you that Daniel has been planning this since Kim was born, fifteen years ago. Well, technically, it was fourteen years and three hundred and sixty-one days, but who's counting?" _Three hundred and sixty one days? That means Kim's sixteenth birthday is_ four _days away! _

"This is crazy! Why did you do this?" Claire's pale blue eyes sparkled with rage. "This 'friend' doesn't seem to be worth anything!" Rudy's lips turned upwards in amusement. "But, friends are friends."

Grace's POV

I look up at Jerry, terrified. He put a finger to his lips to remind me to stay quiet and put his arms securely around my waist. Usually this made me feel safe, but usually there wasn't a psychopath outside of our tent. I look up at his face, thinking of how close we've gotten, and I was sure that I was in love. But I was getting weaker and my time might be coming. If we live through this, I secretly promised to talk to Jerry about my possible death. I close my eyes, remembering all the times we've shared. Nights of snuggling and soft kisses while the others were asleep. I smile slowly cracks my lips.

"You're all coming with me." Rudy says. "No!" Claire shouts. A high-pitched scream came, a crackling noise and footsteps. A few minutes later Jerry looked out the tent. "No one is there." I try to sit up, but I end up wincing from a deep cut I got on my stomach. "Grace, don't hurt yourself." Jerry said gently, placing his hand on my shoulder. I gather my strength and rise through the pain. Sticking my head out of the tent, I look to see nothing. "Jerry, what's happening?" He sighed heavily, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I wish I knew. But I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." I start to protest, Jerry cuts me off. "Grace, I mean. Yes, I'm a player, but I want you to know that I care about you. Truly. You're my everything."

"I'm stunned. I don't know what to say." The next thing I know, there was an unbearable pain in my head. As painful as it was, it was also quick. Soon it was over, and started again. "Jerry, oh, my head..." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut hoping to make it stop.

_ A few days later _

Grace's POV

Today has been draining. And I've spent most of it alone. I gather energy for a moment and take out a notebook, ripping out five pages, then writing and folding all five. Jerry crawled in the tent just in time to see me jump. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I inhale a painful breath, not wanting to talk about what I needed to. "Jerry,we need to talk." I could tell this sounded an alarm in his head, but I continued. "Jerry, I'm dying. We need to tal-"

"No, Grace No!" Jerry screamed, on the verge of tears. "You're not dying, you'll pull through!"

"Jerry-" I was interrupted once more by a certain Latino. "Grace, you can't die, there's so much I want to do with you, like, like go to Paris." He says, taking my hand and my waist and finally picking me up bridal-style. "And carry you all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. And once we get to the top, I would set you down and kiss you." He said, doing as he said. After a long, passionate kiss, he continued. "After Paris we would go to Venice," He said, "Where we would walk through the streets holding hands." He took my hand gently, and even though he didn't know it, he also took my heart. "And then we would go on a gondola boat ride and float on the water for hours and hours." He said, giving me soft kisses on my cheeks and lips. He saw my smile and sucked on my jaw. I couldn't help the groan that came from me. "And then we would go to Hawaii," He restarted. "Where I would lay you on the sand." He paused, and then we were chest to chest and he smoothly laid me down, his legs and arms beside my waist. " And we would go to the beach and do this for hours." He said, kissing me passionately and soon we were intensely making out and we were 'feeling' each other. It was then when I realize that Jerry's stories had distracted me enough were I couldn't feel the throbbing pain in my head. I tried to get lost in the wonderful feeling in my crotch. And we stayed like this for hours, and my head felt like it was about to explode. "Jerry..." I said weakly. He saw my twisted face and immediately asked what was wrong. "My, my head." I barely managed to say the words. "My time has come." I admitted, afraid of his reaction. Suddenly, it was a battle to keep my eyes open. "Grace, please, please don't go. For me." Those last two words broke my heart. "Jerry I love you. But I want the pain to stop. Give the notes in my bag to Claire, Kim, Jack and Milton." I couldn't ind the strength to keep my eyes open. "Grace!" Jerry yelled and his voice gave his tears away. "Grace please don't go, I love you. You're the only girl I ever loved. You changed me. You're my everything!"

"Jerry, if you truly love me, you'll want me to go, don't you want me to be without pain?"

"I don't want you to be in pain, but I'll miss you more than anything in the world!" I struggle to open my eyes and once I finally did I saw the love of my life, crying. "Jerry, you'll be the last thing I'll ever think about." I felt a kiss on my cheek. "Bye, Grace. I'll see you... sometime later."

And that was the last thing I ever heard.

**I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner, but bear with me. I'm fostering two kittens and I'm busy with them. Well, sorry again and I love you all. And thanks for all the awesome reviews, I haven't seen a negative one yet! **

**-Olivian101**


	8. Chapter 8

Kim's POV

It was 3:00 and Jack hasn't called yet. I've staring at the black screen for hours now, because my phone automatically cuts on if there is a call. I sigh heavily. _Maybe they're so close to me he didn't have to call... Maybe there was an emergency with Grace. Poor Grace, I hope she's okay. If it wasn't for me, this never would have happened. Grace probably hates me now. _

The guilt seems to be consuming me. I feel a vibration in my hand. My phone! He did call! "Jack!" I exclaim. "Hey Kim! Rudy's helping Daniel!"

"What? No way? He's our dean!"

"Well the dean is mean!" I giggle softly at his wordplay. "Clever. But how do you know?" Jack sighed heavily. "Because Milton, Claire, and I were kidnapped by him." As soon as those words were spoken, I felt like my whole word was crumbling beneath my feet. "What about Jerry and Grace?" I ask hoarsely. "They were in the tent at the time, so they're back at camp." I stare at the ceiling or what I thought was, I couldn't see anything. "This is all my fault." I say quietly, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "No one blames you, Kim, we all came out looking for knowing that crazy things might happen." I choke back a sob and stretch my five foot six body, then answer Jack. "I still can't help feeling guilty though. Honestly I don't believe I'm worth all this..." Almost as quickly as the words came out, Jack immediately spoke. "Yes you are Kim! You are one of the most creative and kind people I've ever met! Of _coarse _you're worth it!" Jack's words warmed my heart, a feeling I haven't had in so long. "Thanks Jack." I say brightly. "Any time." He answered. We talked for a while longer, and I learned I was in Kansas. Suddenly, he heard noises and we hung up, leaving me to drown my sorrow in the darkness. Soon Daniel came down. "Kim, you know what always makes me feel better after a hard day?" He asks in his sickly pleasant voice. "Letting someone go?" I ask hopefully. "No. News that gets me thinking. The police have been looking for you Kim. But they aren't close to finding you. And you're dean has successfully captured some of your friends who were searching for you and setting one of your roommates up for her death." Although I knew all of this from Jack, I pretended to be surprised. "How can you sleep at night?" I ask, my voice almost intoxicating. "Kim, this is revenge. And revenge is always sweet." With that, he turned and walked away.

12 hours later... (3:00 in the morning)

I had been sleeping when I was awoken by the sound of breaking glass. A few minutes afterward Daniel came downstairs. "What happened?" He asked me. "I don't know, I thought you broke a glass or something." He walked back upstairs and that was all I heard that night.

Jack's POV:

"We all know the plan for today, right?" I asked Claire and Milton. They nod. After Rudy had captured us, we quickly broke free. Apparently Milton had been carrying around a pocket knife but forgot about it. I had stabbed Rudy's foot to distract him and we ran. In the process, I had swiped Rudy's phone, because I had left mine back at camp. With the phone, we realized that we were in Kansas and might be near where Kim was. Luckily, Rudy had a GPS app and we found out that Kim was only a couple miles away from us. Last night we had traveled to where Kim was hostage and broken a window. That was step one. If we had rescued Kim when we broke the window, Daniel would have stopped us. So now it was 2:45 and our plan would soon go into action. The blond I had seen days earlier popped in to my mind. As soon as we got back to PCA, I will find her. I look at Milton and Claire's determined faces and knew Kim was coming out of that house today. About 15 minutes later, a tall, dark-haired man came out of the building and rode a motorcycle away. "Let's wait a few minutes, in case he comes back." Milton suggests. We waited a few minutes longer, then came out of hiding. We step around the house until we find the window we previously shattered. "Bingo!" Claire said, excited. We carefully crawl through the window then check behind all the doors we can find. Milton and Claire were upstairs when I found a door that led to a staircase. I could barely see where I was going and I kept hearing faint noises that sounded like chains rattling. "Kim?" I call loudly, then hit something hard. I feel the wall and find a light switch. I had hit a door. "Jack! Is that you?" I heard Kim say. She was definitely behind the door. "Yeah, I'm coming for you!" I replied, smashing the door, trying to get it to snap. After a few more times, I succeeded and broke it down. It was so dark I had to follow Kim's voice to find her. "Let's go, Kim!" I say, taking her hand. "Jack, if I needed to do to escape was break down a door, don't you think I would have left? I'm chained to the wall!" My hand flew to my pocket where Milton's knife was. "Where's your chain?" She put it into my hand and I started to rub the knife against it. "Jack?" I heard Claire coming down the stairs. "Kim's down here." Claire gasps. "Where?" I heard frantic rustling around before Kim finally spoke. "I'm here." Footsteps followed and I felt Kim's chain go up, so I assume they were hugging. "Milton!" Claire yelled. "We found Kim!" A few minutes later Milton came down the stairs. "Who are you?" I heard a sweet voice say. "I'm Milton Krupnick, I'm one of Jack's roommates." A second later I heard a _snap! _"One down, one to go!" It took another fifteen minutes to get the other chain off. "I'm free!" Kim flew up the stairs, with the three of us at her heels. "Let's get out of this place!" She opens the back door and out of the dark house. As soon as we were all out of the house, Kim turns. Angelic features, perfect smile and body, and most importantly, hauntingly beautiful eyes. This was the mystery girl. "Kim, you're, um, I saw you..." Kim's perfectly shaped eyebrows went together in confusion. "Jack, what are you trying to say?" I cleared my throat. "Kim, I saw you at PCA, and I couldn't get you out of my head." Claire and Milton, knowing we needed to talk alone, walked a few yards ahead of us. "Is that a good thing? I'm not exactly sure what you mean." I take a moment to gather my words then reply. "Yes, Kim. One look at you and I fell in love. I was hoping maybe we could be together now I know who you are." She gave me a look that I'm not sure how to describe. "That's shallow. You 'fell in love' with how I look, not who I am. And just as I thought I was beginning to like you..."

**I hope you all enjoyed and I apologize for how long I'm taking to update. I hope you all understand and continue to support me! I've been a bit busy with a new story I'm starting called Wasabi Girls. It will be published next week after I get home from vacation! I love you all and I own nothing!**

**-Olivian101**


	9. Chapter 9

Kim's POV:

After Jack and I's conversation, I walked up to talk with Claire and to meet Milton. "So I know your name, what else am I allowed to know?" I ask jokingly. He smiles warmly and explains how he's actually 14 because his former teachers had recommended that he skip ahead two grades when he was in the sixth grade. "Whoa! You must be a genius! Think of it, you'll be in college when your 16. And that's if you don't skip another grade." Claire looked dumbfounded. I guess it amazed her. I've decided that I like Milton. A lot of kids would brag about skipping grades, but he seemed so modest and kind about it. "So do you have a lot of friends?" Milton shook his head 'no' "Most people think I'm geeky and I don't like the other geeks. They're way to in to Star Wars." Milton explained, making me laugh. "Well, I think you gained one new friend." Milton and I exchanged smiles. "Actually, two." Claire states sweetly, looking back and Jack. "Does anyone else feel bad about him not being involved in all this?"

"Not really. We'll talk later." Claire, sensing this was important, nodded.

"So Kim, If it isn't too soon..." Milton trailed off. "Go on." He cleared his throat, then continued. "I've always wondered how it felt to be kidnapped. What was going through your head?" I inhale sharply, trying to gather my words. "Well, I feeling guilty. You were all possibly risking your lives for me, and then Grace got hurt. When I found out you guys were captured too, I wasn't sure what I would do with myself." Milton was shocked at my words and he hugged me, and it was just what I needed. I smile up at him appreciatively.

"So this is love, hmm. So this is love, hmm." Claire sang. "So this is a, hmm. 16-year-old, hmm, singing from a, hmm kid's movie." Claire gasped dramatically. "You are never to old for Cinderella! Or Disney." I laugh, thinking of the first day of school. "So, Claire, is this an act or something?" Her red eyebrows knitted. "What? Are you talking about the first day of school?"

Nervously, I start twirling a strand of my hair. "Yeah.. I'm not trying to be mean, but you seemed a bit cranky." To my surprise, Claire didn't seem offended. "I was in a bad mood, and I took it out of you, and I'm so sorry. I promise." I smile, knowing that once all of us got back to PCA, Claire and Grace and I were going to have a lot of fun this year.

A few hours later

"Well, this is our camp, over that hill." Milton pointed. "Things are finally going to be alright." I sighed happily. "And we can sit down!" We all laugh merrily, staring climb over the hill. Thankfully, it was a small one, coming up and right down. "Who's there?" Demanded a deep voice. "It's just us, Jerry, we got Kim!" Milton calls, running down the hill. Shrugging my shoulders, I run after him. "So you're Kim. Nice to meet you." A black-haired Latino said, ducking out from the tent. "Yes, nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you." By now, everyone had made it down the hill and were reuniting with one another. "Hey, where's Grace?" Claire asked. Jerry's eyes instantly to flood with tears. "She's in a better place now." Jerry choked. "She... didn't make it?" I managed, tears filling my eyes. "She wrote notes for all of you. If you want to read them." He sadly turned and returned with five folded sheets of lined paper. "We should all read them after her funeral." Jack suggested, sorrow written all over his face. "Can you call the police or someone to bring us back to PCA?" Claire asked, wiping tears from her pale blue eyes. Jack nodded, walking away from us, his phone to his ear. A couple of minutes later, he returned, reporting that the police were on the way to drive us back to PCA. After a pause, he quietly stated that Dean Gillespie and Daniel were both in custody and that we would have to go in court so Daniel and Dean Gillespie could be put in prison. "Do I have to?" I ask Jack. He nods. "Unless you want Daniel to be freed and come after you again." I sigh heavily. "If he does come after me, I will have his butt on a platter!" I exclaim. "Calm down Kim! You act like he's here!" Claire said. "I know, its just he makes me so mad!" Then the grief from Grace's death washed over me. "And I just don't know how to feel!" I dropped on my knees, crying. And Jack's arms soon were around me. And I allowed it, because it felt right, even though Jack was a jerk. Soon, the police came. Once a police officer came out of the car, his deep voice pierced the quiet. "You kids alright?" We all nod. "You've reported a girl who passed. How did she die?" Jerry choked back a sob. "We were looking for this girl, Kim," He pointed at me, sniffled, then continued. "And while we were searching, a building we were looking in collapsed. It hit Grace badly in her head. She was getting better, but then she stopped hanging on because she was hurting so much!" Jerry burst in to tears. He must have truly loved Grace, because Jack told me that he was a player. "It's alright, son. We'll get you kids back to your school and we'll handle the body. You kids in the squad car." The mustached cop said, directing us to a car. I sigh heavily, still grief-stricken at Grace's death. Looking down at the folded piece of paper, I noticed little wet drops from my tears. _Oh Grace, why you? You were so good and kind. The good die young._

**Thaaaaaaaaat's all folks! Sorry it took me so long, school starting up, and I don't think I need to say more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I thank you all for reviewing and reading, and I love you all and now I don't know what to say now so... WORLD PEACE! **

**-Olivian101**


End file.
